fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eccentric Dragoon
The is a Rider that appears in the Riders of Discord DLC featured in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description The Eccentric Dragoon is a scrawny young man that wears green-tinted Seregios armour with red-tinted markings. He has green hair and purple eyes, and his skin is pallid. He wields Alteal Rebellion, Seregios's G-Rank Insect Glaive. Personality The Eccentric Dragoon, true to his name, is geeky regarding monsters, having a strong interest in them and drawing pictures of them whenever he has the chance out of admiration. An introvert by nature, he is quite shy around new people, having difficulty talking to them or keeping eye contact with them, but once he gets to know said people, he will ease up around them, and will fondly describe his interests with them. Background Prior to his arrival to the Discordant Isles, the Eccentric Dragoon lived in a small village located near the Dunes, and this village was commonly visited by a small caravan of Riders who were interested in buying the wares sold within the village and selling them to the highest bidder in more prestigious towns and cities worldwide. Fascinated by the presence of the Riders due to how they were able to befriend and ride monsters and having artistic visions, the Eccentric Dragoon applied to join a caravan so he could encounter new monsters and draw pictures of them. Although his parents were supportive of his aspirations, they were skeptical of him making a living off being both a Rider and an artist for a variety of reasons, and thus, attempted to talk him out of joining the caravan. These reasons included Riders being mistrusted by those outside their communities due to the monsters they ride being potentially dangerous, many artists living poorly due to not having steady pay and needing to buy expensive supplies, and the threat of him being exploited or rejected by members of the caravan or would-be customers due to his limited social and communicative skills coupled with his overall amiable and quirky disposition. Despite their concerns, he insisted on joining the caravan and learning the Riders' trade, and knowing that he wouldn't quit, they allowed him to go on an adventure with them, but warned him that he should expect the unexpected. Knowing that their adventures could be perilous and not wanting to risk receiving the wrath of his parents and community, the caravanners taught the Eccentric Dragoon the way of Riders, instructing him on how to tame and ride Monsties in the event that he got attacked by monsters and muggers. The first task involved having him pick the weapon he wanted to use and teaching him how to utilize it, with the selection consisting of Iron weapons due to their accessibility to new users. He selected the Insect Glaive due to the speed and versatility of the weapon, and after showcasing his newly-learned skills with it, they moved on to the second task, which was having him watch them sneak into monsters' nests and pilfer their eggs after repelling them, then getting him to do it himself. Assuming that he would fail the task due to his quiet and quirky demeanour, they were surprised to see that he completed it, repelling a Gendrome and taking its egg for himself. After that, they moved on to the third task, which had him do a sparring match with one of its members to prove his worth as a Rider. Once again underestimating him, they were taken aback when he effectively took down his sparring partner by examining his and his Monsties' movements, showing that he was brighter and more capable than they thought he was. Impressed with his skillset, they allowed him to join them on their travels and sell his wares alongside them. Unfortunately, this deal didn't work out as planned. The Eccentric Dragoon was often away from the caravan's designated spots, leaving them to look at the various monsters that lived in the areas around them and draw them, and he would take his time when doing so to ensure that his art was top-quality in his eyes, which proved impractical for a travelling group that valued speed when it came to the creation and distribution of trade goods. Not helping matters was that he was more interested in collecting Monsties than he was selling trade goods, inspecting nests while the caravan was out and about, which forced them to wait for him to catch up and drained what little time they had on the clock. Among those collected, he chose a Flabellius, a Wairukudos, a Vollschnab, a Lopateror, a Seregios, and a Ternaagis to accompany him due to finding them to be the coolest monsters of their respective areas. Not helping matters was that he was reluctant to talk to new people due to shyness and a lack of social skills, which made it difficult to sell pictures unless a member of the caravan was accompanying him during the sales. Viewing him as a burden, the caravan fired him, then demanded him to hand all his work and Monsties to them as compensation. He refused to do so due to the former being under his name and the latter being ones he personally acquired, and as a result, they attempted to torment him into submission by defacing his art, insulting his intelligence, and threatening to feed him to their Monsties. This greatly angered him instead, and due to having greater firepower and experience than the caravan due to taking the time to hone his fighting skills instead of primarily focusing on selling items, he brought down every single one of the caravanners with relative ease, then promptly left. Due to multiple witnesses being present at the time the fight broke out, he went uncharged for what happened after it was deemed an act of self-preservation, and one of these witnesses, a young man known primarily as the Crimson Enforcer, offered him a chance to come to the Discordant Isles, claiming that there were multiple people there who shared his interests and would love to have more visitors like him. He agreed, and following his arrival, he was accepted into the Riders of Discord after showcasing his skill in the art of monster riding. Content with his new life on the isles, he decided to stay, but later began to suffer conflicting thoughts regarding his stay; on one hand, he wanted to explore the world again and show his artistic skills to the world without limits following the boost in confidence he gained from being with them, but on the other hand, he feared that he would go through another incident like the one he had with the caravan, except much worse if he left. Hearing that a certain Rider with a Felyne for a companion and many accomplishments to their name would be coming to the isles soon, he decided that meeting them and experiencing their courage first-hand would give him the confidence he needed to make a proper choice, and eagerly waited for their arrival. Abilities As an Insect Glaive user, the Eccentric Dragoon can efficiently sap the strength and stamina of his enemies to boost his own attributes in battle, making him harder to take down than before. His Monsties of choice are Flabellius, Wairudokados, Vollschnab, Lopateror, Seregios, and Ternaagis. He is also an artist, drawing pictures of monsters whenever he gets the chance. Tropes that Apply to Them * Admiring The Abomination: He adores monsters, and loves to draw them because he thinks they're cool. This includes immensely dangerous ones like Mi Ru and Flurreligar. * Adorkable: He's shy, sweet-natured, and a huge fan towards the various monsters that inhabit the world around him, drawing pictures of them out of admiration. * Blade On a Stick: He wields a Seregios-based Insect Glaive known as Alteal Rebellion. * Berserk Button: He gets furious if people claim that he's stupid and babylike, and will fight the player over it if they choose to do so. * Beware The Nice Ones: He's kind and supportive to a fault and rarely expresses anger, but should he get angry, players will learn that he's a high-level Rider with six powerful Monsties on his side. * But Now I Must Go: He chooses to leave the Discordant Isles for good late into the Riders of Discord DLC, deciding that it's time for him to get over his shyness and explore the world more, and that doing so would be the best bet for him. Once he does, the player can occasionally spot him drawing pictures of monsters for townsfolk in Val Habar, content with his newfound success. * Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: He may seem weak due to his shy demeanour and scrawny physique, but he can fight just as well as his fellow Riders of Discord. * Fanboy: He adores the various monsters that inhabit the world around them, drawing pictures of them because he thinks they're awesome. * Nice Guy: Whether they win or lose, he'll be supportive towards the player following the battle with him, complimenting their skill if they win and encouraging them to get better if they lose. * No Social Skills: When he first encounters the player, his speech is filled with awkward pauses and casual stuttering, and even after he gets to know them, it still happens on occasion. According to some of the other Riders of Discord, he was that way with them as well. * Reclusive Artist: He tends to keep to himself, and likes to draw various monsters in his spare time. * Shrinking Violet: Shy and introverted by nature, he has trouble socializing with new people, and if the player talks to him when they first meet, he will display difficulty in keeping eye contact with them and holding the conversation. He eventually gets over it once he gets to know them better, and thus, is able to put his trust in them. Notes and Trivia * The Eccentric Dragoon were inspired by Salastheel, a user on the fanon wiki and a former user on its Discord server. * His Birthday, July 25th, is the same as Salastheel's. * His love of drawing monsters and shy, withdrawn attitude are a reference to Salastheel's own love of drawing monsters and his long periods of inactivity on both the fanon wiki and (when he was an active user there) the Discord server. Category:NPC Character Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64